Just One Interaction
Just One Interaction is a Code LTIB parody of "Just One Bite". Plot The episode begins at the LTIB Studio with Sam Jay handing a customer a tray of a King-Size Ultra Looney Supreme with mayonnaise. After seeing the customer eat it, Sam expresses his hatred of Scotty Raven Jay. George Raven insists that he interact with him, claiming that he is so popular that "the only people who don't like Scotty have never met him in person." Sam eventually does and accepts a Scotty plush as a gift. Sam's opinion of Scotty seems to remain unchanged, as he angrily says to Guy that he was the most "horrible, putrid, bland, vile, ugly, disgusting excuse for a person that has ever been my displeasure to have a look at with my eyes!" and plants a tombstone saying "BIH (Burn in Hell) Radar Overseer Scotty". When a dejected Guy leaves, Sam desperately brings out his Scotty plush and snuggles it when he realizes that he in fact likes Scotty. He wants to meet Scotty in person, but after already stating that he hates Scotty to Guy, Sam then forces himself to sneak for a meeting without him knowing, as he knows that Guy would never let him live it down if he found out that Sam actually likes Scotty. Sam tries to meet Scotty by stating an "order" to Guy for a Triple Looney Supreme on a shield-shaped bun, with extra pickles and baloney and burnt to the crisp. Guy makes it, and also apologizes to Sam (who was paying attention to Guy's cooking instead) for trying to force him to meet Scotty, saying how he realize he wanted to make himself happy and learns not everybody has to like the same thing. After making it, Guy wants to give it to the customer since he never gets to make that kind of order so often. Guy then realizes that the customer who ordered it must've left. Sam suggests leaving it out for a while in case they come back. Guy refuses since he never gets to make an order that special so often, thus, he eats it, unaware that it was for Sam himself, leaving the latter disappointed. After this attempt fails, Sam then resorts to presenting Scotty a half-eaten burger from the trash can. He munches the garbage to get to the burger. Disgusted, he spits out the garbage and before he can claim the burger, Guy grabs it and sadly burns it, claiming that a burger should not be disposed in such means, once again ruining Sam's chance to meet Scotty in person. After having a dream of marrying Scotty, a determined Sam continues to try to meet Scotty by going back to the LTIB Studio in the middle of the night. He then enters Scotty's mini house, where Scotty himself resides. Before he can finally get his hands on Scotty, Guy enters. Sam is surprised that he is here, until Guy says that he always comes to work at 3:00 A.M. to make sure that Scotty is in perfect health. Guy is confused why Sam is in the LTIB Studio in early hours, why the door to Scotty's mini house is open, and why he is acting nervous, sweating, and appearing to be madly in love before realizing that he likes Scotty. Once Guy asks Sam, the latter openly states that he is indeed in love with Scotty before finally getting his hands on him, starting a heavy make-out session in the process. Guy then warns Sam not to give too many kisses to Scotty, as that gives him Love Trauma and causes him to subsequently explode. Later, a charred and kiss-covered Scotty is taken to the hospital in an ambulance. Beulah Volkenburger, who is sitting beside him, jokingly says that she remembers the time she first interacted with Scotty. Category:Events Category:LTIB